


Poisoned and black

by JAKishu



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Crime Scenes, Cure, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Michael helps, Miracle, Poison, Sick Lucifer, Sickfic, Silver City, Wingfic, caring Chloe, chloe saves the day, human in heaven, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Black feathers are never a good sign by angel wings, when the feathers of the Lightbringer change color it is a serious problem. Especially when the devil believes he can´t get sick.





	1. Black feathers

**Author's Note:**

> New in the Lucifer writing and already the next idea.  
> Enjoy. ;D
> 
> Beta by darkstarius

"Lucifer?" He jumped as the detective’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts when she placed her hand on his arm. No, not thoughts, he hadn't thought about anything, he was tired and feels off. A few minutes of doing and thinking nothing hadn't help ether. The look on his partner’s face told him that this wasn’t the first time she had called him.

They were at a crime scene, Ella looked over a body and was taking pictures with her huge camera, Dan was interviewing a witness and Chloe, she was staring at him. "What?" Lucifer responded.

"Lucifer you don't look good, maybe you should go home or to a doctor. You have been pale the whole week and it isn’t getting better. I can bring you home, Dan can cover for me the crime scene." Lucifer feels like he’s burdening Chloe with an uncessary task and doesn’t want her to take off of work for him. He’s the devil after all, he doesn’t get sick!.

"No need for that Darling, I’m perfectly healthy and ready to punish who ever took that poor fellow‘s life." He does his best to sound like his normal self, but it was exhausting and he was relieved as Chloe turns back to the body. Lucifer tries to be helpful, gets bored and ends up attempting to flirt with women and men alike but there was no passion, no fire behind his words and as the afternoon ends he was falling asleep in Chloe’s car.

* * *

Chloe watches Lucifer closely and it doesn‘t surprise her that her partner falls asleep on the way back to the station. She turns the car and drives them to Lux. Whatever Lucifer was thinking he looked sick, really sick. But some men stay at home for a week because they had sneezed, while others go to work with broken bones and ‘maybe’ they will visit a doctor. Chloe rolls her eyes, apparently Lucifer belongs to the second kind of man.

As they arrive at Lux, Chloe shakes him awake. With tired eyes he looked around and needed a few seconds to understand where they were. "Why are you bringing me home detective?"

She could tell him because he was sick or fell asleep but she decided to approach it with another tactic. "We are done for the day I thought I give you a lift. Come on, you own me a drink." Lucifer didn't fight her as she helped him out of the car or comment on the fact that they wanted to visit a suspect after they checked out the evidence at the station. A sign how off he is, as the lift opens his doors to the penthouse, Lucifer was hanging with most of his weight on her shoulder. "Okay let’s get you to bed." Lucifer had gone still and as she sat him down he was sleeping again almost instantly. She had hoped for one of his comments about her in his bed, anything, but there was nothing. Sighing, she takes of his jacket and vest, opens another button on his shirt and she lays him down. Chloe takes his shoes off and places the blanket over him. From the bar she gets a glass of water and places it on the nightstand next to him.

"Sleep well." She caresses her partner’s hair and left. Maybe a bit of sleep would help.

Chloe calls Dan and ask him to take Trixie for the night. After her shift she wants to go back to Lucifer, not comfortable with the thought of leaving him alone in this state.

* * *

Lucifer wakes up after a few hours, alone in his bedroom. Next to him is a glass of water he takes and empties in one go. Still thirsty, he decided that refilling his glass is worth standing up for. His body feels heavy and his wings ache. Because he is alone he let them out, stretching them and walking over to the bar. After another two glasses of water he felt better. Finally he notice the clothes he is wearing. Still in his shirt and trousers from earlier in the day, they were winkled from sleeping in them. Lucifer goes back into his bedroom, changes into some pajamas. He feels exhausted again from only walking between the rooms and changing clothes.

Blearily, he remembers that Chloe had brought him home telling him they were done for the day he decided that he could go back to bed. He folded his wings again and let them disappear. Lucifer is asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Chloe arrives an hour later. She finds a sleeping Lucifer who had changed his clothes and she places a new glass of water next to him, In case he wakes and is thirsty again. Next she picks up his clothes and lays them on a chair. On the way to the living area she finds more than one feather on the floor. Were they from a cushion fight with one or more overnight guest?. Chloe holds one of the feathers in her hand, they had a beautiful black color.

She makes herself comfortable on the sofa with a blanket, some tea and the case file for the night watch.


	2. Coffee and worried friends

Lucifer wakes up to the noise of someone using his coffee maker. The reason why it confuses him is that he couldn’t remember that he had an overnight guest. Also, he or she would still be far too blissed-out to get up and make coffee. That was his thing, he makes them breakfast and coffee.

Grumpy from being awake for no reason, he takes his morning gown and enters the living area. On the sofa lies a blanket and something that looked like police case files. Lucifer looks at the bar and finds Chloe watching him. He hadn't notice her, a bad sign, and why was she even here? She brought him home ... right, that was yesterday.

He takes a deep breath and slips on his normal attitude, the mask he shows her most time. "Good morning detective, why didn't you join me last night? The bed is far more comfortable then the sofa and we could have had a bit of fun." Chloe’s eye brown rise by the last part of his comment.

"How are you feeling?" Yeah, so much for distraction, that didn't work.

"I’m fine detective no worries."

"Yes, of course." He definitely saw the eye roll as she turns away for the coffee. She places a cup in front of him; he takes a sip and doesn’t find the expected coffee.

"What’s this? It tastes horrible, what did you do to the coffee maker?"

"Nothing, the coffee is fine." She takes a sip of her cup, which doesn’t contain the same contents as his cup. "You have tea, it’s good for you. Linda called, she will come over later this morning. You missed your last two appointments with her and she was worried." As Lucifer looked at her, not believing what he hears, she continues. "I have to go to work and I don't feel comfortable with you being alone. Your still pale, you wobble on your feet and your hands are shaking."

She was right, he finds his hands shaking like he was freezing. "But I’m okay, really. I can’t get sick."

Another roll of her eyes, "Yes you are fine. But sit down on the sofa with your tea before you fall over." Lucifer does as he was told, stunned because he was already tired again. He let Chloe mother hen him a bit while she takes her bag and leaves.

Lucifer was far too deep in his thoughts to notice her leaving or the doctor arriving.

Something was terribly wrong with him, there was no other explanation for his exhausted state, the blurry memories and the sourness in his body.

* * *

Chloe was maybe a bit too harsh, but Lucifer looked worse than the day before. He couldn’t stay on his feet for more than ten minutes. She had to tell him to sit down, as he wouldn’t notice that his legs will give up on him the next second. She hates to leave him alone, but Linda promised to be there in an hour.

At the station she tries to focus on her work and the open case, but her thoughts wander back to Lucifer every few minutes. There was one question, when did it start?"

* * *

"Lucifer, are you listening to me?" Linda watches him as he finally rose out of his headspace. Tired eyes, bloodshot and with dark bags under them look at her. Relieved to get at least his attention, she offered him a smile, "Would you like another cup of tea?" He looked down at the empty cup he was holding as if he couldn’t remember that he had drank it.

"Water would be lovely." In her offered hand he places the cup. "How long ... I mean when did the detective leave?"

"An hour ago, maybe you should go back to bed or you could go to a doctor.” She returns with a glass of water that was emptied the next second. “Before you start, I mean a doctor for your physical condition, as I´m not that kind of doctor.” Lucifer shuts his mouth again. Her answer addressing exactly what he wanted to ask.

“I can´t go to a human doctor, what would they do with me? I´m the devil, I have an extra pair of limbs more than the normal patient. Anyways, the devil doesn’t get sick. It has to be something else.”

“When did it start?” He couldn’t be sure, but after the weekend he was often asked by Chloe about his wellbeing.

“Sometime after the weekend or on the weekend.” Thinking back, there was this huge party in Lux but he wasn’t there because he had gone out with the detective. It was about a case … The case with the crazy monks that thought they are praying to him, as in Satan. These people who think they could justify what they were doing by saying it was in his name … They had somehow accepted him as the real thing. Thinking about it, they did something to him.

“Bloody monks, they will pay for this.” Lucifer rises from the sofa and blacks out the next second. That Linda tries to catch him and attempts soften fall to the floor wasn’t notice by the devil anymore. The last feeling he could name was his back itching and the uncomfortable pulling of his wings that wanted to be set free.


	3. Monks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit longer, busy week, chapter 4 will follow soon. ^^

Six days ago

It all started on a beautiful Friday morning with a call from the detective to join her at a crime scene. A man in his mid-twenties was crucified. That was the first reason they had called detective Decker, because with her comes the handsome consulting devil who has an infinity of knowledge about the church, religion and God himself.

Back to the body… without an ID or anything else was it a ‘John Doe’ for now. The man was naked and had marks, scaring and fresh wounds on his back that could come from whipping with a nine tail. Lucifer informed them he had seen many such marks in hell. Ignoring Lucifer’s ‘Luciferness,’ Chloe tries to find a lead or something else to work with. They had nothing so far. No witness, only an elderly couple who had found the body on their morning walk around the park, and the cross.

Not much to go on until they lift the body down and free it from the cross. Inside the wood was a picture of a horned devil figure, something that Lucifer comment as inaccurate and inappropriate. But it was this very symbol that lead them to a church kind of community of satanistic-fanatics who miss their old priest. Paul Smith (fake, that has to be a fake name..) told them that Carl Morris went missing. The identity was confirmed through a picture of their ‘John Doe‘.

After interviewing half of the “Church of Blood“ members, Lucifer wonders why do they think he would want to be worshiped for some lies his brothers told mankind millennia ago and why does everyone think he wants their souls and a blood sacrifice? Lucifer and Chloe had enough.

On the way out, they meet a new group of people. A group that had been hiding from them initially. What surprised Chloe the most was that they knew Lucifer and seem to believe he is the real devil. The person in question, Lucifer, was on the one side happy that finally someone was believing him, but as one of the group members starts to talk to him like he was really the devil and wished that Lucifer would kill his ex-girlfriend, he had enough of this. Before Chloe could stop him, Lucifer did his ‘Mojo-thing‘ and had them all in his hand. In the end was an arrested teen, two broken (very expensive) status and the devil giving a speech to his believers.

Chloe ignored most of it, getting their killer into custody was more important. Lucifer left shortly after, with a ‘Thanks for nothing Dad’. He had enough of one day form his followers. What he missed was the combined spell spoken in the group later that evening. Real words in Enochian to send a spell curse, A spell that frees the devil of his divine-self.

The devil doesn’t help the police to get one of his followers to jail, the devil doesn’t do good. His angel-self had to be the problem so they would get ride of it. By forcing it out.


	4. Needing celestial help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that one was fast ^^  
> little joke, I couldn´t figure out how to write chapter 3 so I skipped it and wrote 4 first.

Linda held Lucifer´s head in her lap, his heavy body had pulled her down and she sat beside his unconscious form on the floor. She takes a deep breath to calm down before she panics. After checking his vitals she was somehow relieved that his heart had at least a steady and strong beat.

As his wings popped out she lost all the calm she had collected and stared at the huge, ill looking black things. These were not the wings she had previously seen. No, they don’t feel like the life-giving light they were before.

The doctor got her phone out and called the only other angel she knows, who answers the phone in seconds. While she explained the situation to Amenadiel, she watches the wings as they move slightly as if they were uncomfortable and a few feathers fall to the floor, black and heavy.

* * *

Linda´s call had set Amenadiel into a state of fear and confusion. Maybe she was wrong and Lucifer was alright? He had seen him at Monday and he hadn’t look good. He thought it had to do something with Chloe and her presence that makes him human. But this … black wings … there is no way that could be a good sign.

Lucifer was the light bringer; his wings are the most beautiful and brightest of all the siblings. If they had known jealousy in the silver city, before the fall, they would envy Samael´s wings.

Amenadiel enters the penthouse and stops. Huge black wings take up the floor around the only two other people in the room. Linda notices his entering and looks at him pleading for help while Lucifer is whimpering in her lap as if in pain.

“Amenadiel, thank God. He’s is in pain, he doesn’t seem to be able to come to full consciousness.” Linda calls out for his help and he is next to his brother in no time. Careful not to cause more pain, he very gently ran his hands over Lucifer´s body and wings.

“How long has he been like this?” The wings, a very private part of every angel´s body, vibrate under his soft touch. Like angry bees.

“I came after Chloe called, she watched him the whole night. He needs a doctor but there are none for the devil or angels whatsoever. He did not have time to deal with her when she was as close as you could be to a panic attack.

“Linda, I need you to calm down and help me to get him to the sofa.” Both of them lift Lucifer´s unmoving body up to the sofa where he continues to whimper. “Brother can you hear me.” He pushes back the black, sweaty hair and hopes for an answer. Lucifer´s eyes open after another minute of calling his name, bright red and containing the fires of hell. His eyes look up at Amenadiel, “Hey, Luci. Can you tell me when your wings began to get black?” But it seems like his brother’s strength only could get him a bit of recognition before he fell back into deep, pain filled sleep.

“What should we do now?” Linda questions him as she wipes away the tears she had lost while caring for her friend.

“Not exactly sure how this happened. It´s like a curse. Someone cursed him and that’s what poisoned him. His angel self seems to be suffering as if it is trying to make him whole again.” He couldn’t explain it probably because he doesn’t understand it himself. Lucifer was suffering. Whatever attacks him, attacks his wings and his power source. The wings got black from it, as they most likely tried to take the poison out of his body. “But whatever this is, it is killing him, in a very painful way.” “He “Did something happen? Did he tell you something?” Amenadiel asked. He was reaching for any clue that could help him.

“I don’t know. I called yesterday because he had missed his last two sessions. The last time I saw him was last week as he was on a case with Chloe. Something about a church related crime I think, he was a bit obsessed about it. I don’t even know how it ended.” Linda rambled while continuing to look worriedly down at her friend.

“Call Chloe and ask her about it. Maybe there is something he missed.” Amenadiel stated while he continues to gently stroke his brother´s hair to calm him down.


	5. Chloe finds out

Linda calls Chloe, keeping the conversation as open as possible without giving her any detail about the situation in the penthouse. Chloe asks if she is needed, but Linda says no and tells her that Amenadiel and her are covering it well enough and she should go home to Trixie.

"What did she say?" Linda is asked by the former angel.

"There were some kind of satanic monks involved that worship Lucifer as the devil until he helped to get one of them arrested. After Lucifer left, they did some kind of magic spell until the police removed the group from the crime screen. Chloe couldn’t tell what kind of language they spoke. She doesn’t think it is real anyways." Linda wasn’t sure the people from the church, or generally any human, could harm the devil himself.

"I will find out what they did, you have the address, right?" Linda nods. But before he could leave, Lucifer stirred under his hand. "Lucifer?"

It takes another five minutes before you could call him awake. He was confused about his visitors - it didn’t help he was sleeping on the sofa and felt like he had been hit by a truck (with Chloe nearby). The worst was when he sees the black remains of his wings. Lucifer sits up with Amenadiel´s help and touches his wing. A single feather fell from the point where he had first made contact. He catches the feather and held it up. "What is happening to me?" None of them had an answer for him.

"I will find out. Don't worry brother. You stay here with Linda." As he looked at his brothers wings Amenadiel feels great sadness. "Can you try to put them away again? That way you can lie down in your bed to rest more comfortably."

After what looked like Lucifer struggling, he said defeated, "They won't go away and I can hardly move them."

"Then let them out, there is nothing to worry about." The older angel stopped his brother before he could get himself in panic (The very uncharacteristic vulnerable little brother with his poisoned wings and

Amenadiel helps Lucifer stand and puts one of his brother´s arms over his shoulder. The wings were heavy and the former angel was glad that he still has some of his supernatural strength. Half way to the bedroom the sound of a sharp intake of breath made them all turn around. Lucifer swaying on his feet, only held up by Amenadiel, looks right into Chloe´s shocked eyes.

"What is... why?" Linda and Amenadiel share a look, she would handle Chloe while he brings Lucifer to his bed.

"Chloe, let’s sit down I will explain it to you as good as I can." Linda steps between the devil and his partner to get her attention.

"... detective" Lucifer weak call was over-shadowed by the fact that his knees gave out under his weight. Amenadiel caught him in-time, but as his eyes look up, stained with bloody tears, even the angel loses his calm.

"Lucifer?" Fear creeps into his voice and his hand he touches the blood that leaks out of his eyes. Linda alarmed by the sudden change in Amenadiel´s voice turns to see the reason for it and moves to the side so Chloe can also see what is happening. Both women can see how Lucifer loses the battle and blacks out, the blood tears had left their tracks on his face.

That seems to get Chloe back to earth. Wings aside, this was still her partner and friend. "Lucifer, what is with him?" She didn’t ask someone specific, just wanted an answer from anyone.

Amenadiel feels anger for the first time today it was all the human’s fault that his brother was suffering. All difference apart, this was his brother, so he takes him away before Chloe could touch him and carries him into his bedroom, wings just above the floor.

Linda lays a hand on Chloe’s shoulder after feeling Amenadiel´s anger and leads her to the sofa where Lucifer had slept the day.


	6. Not reachable without Wings

Chloe sits on the sofa, mulling things oververy strange combination of feelings mix inside of her. The whole “God is real” to “my partner is dying in the other room” to “he is the devil and she has no way in helping him” flew through her thoughts. Linda tried her best to explain it to her but ended up with giving her a glass filled with whiskey to calm her down, not that it was helping. The whiskey was something Lucifer would do; drinking to forget his worries and to silence fear and sadness, but it wasn’t helping, not this time. Deciding that she can think about all the religious stuff later, she finally found her voice again to ask Linda the only important question.

“What can we do to help him?”

Linda looked to the floor. "We don't know yet, Amenadiel thinks that it has something to do with your last case, the one with the cult but he hadn't had time to find out anything about it."

"You mean the guys that worship Lucifer, right? The one we arrested is still in the station, we could ask him." Chloe offers without knowing if it will be any use but doing nothing wasn’t her thing.

"I know what we need, and it is unreachable for any of us." Amenadiel stands in the doorway. He looked more tired like Chloe had never seen him before.

"What do you mean? Is there a cure for him?" Linda asked hopeful.

The former angel nods. "But it is safely stored in the Silver City."

Chloe was confused. "With Silver City, you mean Heaven, right?" He nods again. "But then you can get it, you are Lucifer’s brother, you must be an angel! You can fly with you wings upstairs or however that works."

A new wave of anger appears on Amenadiel´s face followed by regret. "Chloe I was an angel, I’m fallen. I have no wings that could carry me across dimensions." All three sit on the sofa following their own thoughts.

Until Lucifer’s voice makes them all jump out of it. "I can fly. My wings might be black and poisoned but they are still there. I can fly." Three pair of doubting eyes watches Lucifer as he walks over to the closest surface (in this case the piano) for support while talking about flying anywhere with a passenger.

"Luci, you should rest." Amenadiel stands up to push his brother back to bed where he had left him to rest a half an hour ago.

"No, it won't get better. I will only getting weaker with every minute we wait."

Silence filled the room. They all felt the desperation in Lucifer’s voice as if he had accepted what is happening, but didn't give up on living. "At least let me try."

"Luci, even if you can get to the Silver City, you won't be able to enter. You are banned forever." Amenadiel tries to reason with Lucifer, because no one thought he would be able to fly with or without passenger.

"I will not die because of same bloody spell humans cast on me." His eyes met Chloe’s for the first time and he freezes. His pain-filled mind hadn't notice the new guest until now.

"Hey Lucifer." She waits to see if he would answer or stay in his state of shock, "You think you will be able to fly upstairs together with your brother?" The devils eyes wander between Chloe and Amenadiel and back. "Lucifer?"

"Yes. Yes detective I’m sure I can fly. I won't guarantee my condition when we arrive but I will bring us to the gates of heaven."

Chloe nods, she feels his commitment. Lucifer would do it even if it cost his last breath. "Good, then you should get ready." Chloe looks at Amenadiel who nods. No one would be able to stop him.

"Right lets go." He half carries his brother to the balcony. Out in the open the black wings appear another hand-full of feathers fall to the ground. They get only a sorrowful look from the devil as he hugs Amenadiel around his chest.

Lucifer opens his wings and flaps then, once, twice and bends his knees. With a powerful flap to lift them both up, Lucifer starts his flight. The wind that appears make the women back in the apartment turn away. As the wind was gone they didn't find an empty balcony. There were still two angels standing there, looking confused.

"It’s not working; something holds you down onto this plane of existence. Why?" Lucifer asks Amenadiel who had lost all color of his face.

"What should we do now?"


	7. Silver City, once my home

Before any of them could do anything, Amenadiel let out a desperate shout and then he turns to his brother again, "I’m sorry Luci, it’s my fault we won't get the cure for you." They all knew what it means, Lucifer will die, painfully.

Chloe could read it in their eyes, but she wouldn’t let this happen. "There has to be another way, are there any other angels on earth, or could Maze help, or could one of us could fly with you? We only need a description to find the cure in heaven." She sounds, even in her ears, doubtful.

"Maze is a demon, she can’t enter heaven without getting destroyed. The last of my brothers who came to earth were trying to kill you and I doubt that humans are less bound to the surface then a fallen angel." It was Lucifer who answered Chloe’s suggestions, heavy breathing and sweating more with every word he says.

"We will need a miracle then to save you." By these words, the whole room had her attention. "What?"

"Chloe Decker you are a genius!" Lucifer moved as if he wanted to hug her but his legs gave up under his weight; only Amenadiel´s strong arms hold him up.

Looking confused, Chloe looks for help by Linda, but she was also starring at her with huge eyes. "Chloe you are a miracle…"

Before the good doctor could explain it further she was interrupted by Amenadiel, "We will explain it later; we have no time for this. Linda hold Lucifer for a second; Chloe, come here I will explain what you have to do." Not really following, both women move. Linda holds Lucifer so he wouldn’t sit down because they don't believe he can get up afterwards and a still very confused Chloe listens to the description how to find the right building and in which room the cure will be and how it will look. She made notes and put the piece of paper in her pocket. Chloe approached Lucifer, "Ready?" He nods and with the help of the two woman they get safely to the balcony. Had Chloe time to think about what she is about to do she would say she is insane, absolutely insane.

Lucifer closes his arms around her body in a secure and protective grip. She could feel his rising body temperature and his shaking limbs. "Detective" Lucifer whispers into her ear," When we arrive at the gate I won’t be much help for you. Take one of my feathers with you, If you will get lost, think about me and it will lead you back to me." She nods and holds on tight.

The majestic wings pulled them both up into the sky, but the city underneath them disappears only seconds later and is a mix out of colors. It must be the border between the dimensions.

Lucifer puts her down before he, true to his words, collapses. Chloe was able to catch him and lower him down as slowly as she could manage with the extra weight from his wings. She makes sure that her partner was still breathing and only unconscious before she takes one of his feathers to go through the gates of heaven.

Lucifer, surrounded by the sad remains of his wings and a sea of black feathers around him, stayed behind.

* * *

Chloe walks with huge eyes and an open mouth through the gate. What she was seeing was too huge as if her little human brain could even start to understand what it is seeing. There was light everywhere around her, a warm light that feels like the feeling she gets when Trixie smiles at her, or her memories about her dad. But this description was still miles away from what it really is.

Before she could get distracted, Chloe gets the piece of paper out of her pocket. It didn't sound like as far as Amenadiel had described the way, but now in the middle of nothing, then light, she feels a bit lost. The feather in her hand let her get a grip on her racing feelings.

Following some kind of road, she finally gets to something that could be called a city. High up into the sky rise the majestic buildings that look like they were made out of light and clouds. Amenadiel warned her to stay hidden, as no living human had ever entered heaven, and he also reminded her that angels are warriors, no fluffy cloud surfing children with diapers. They would kill her without mercy if she looks like a threat for them, Father or heaven.

So Lucifer was talking about God when he cursed his father. She doesn’t go down that road, fearing it would paralyze her thinking too much about the topic. As soon as this all was over they would have a talk and Chloe could do all her freaking out then.

The Silver City was different as what Chloe had imagined in the few minutes she had known that it exists, to the moment she entered through the gate. The buildings have symbols for every angel who lives in there. The one Chloe was looking for had a different kind of symbol, the one for healing as Amenadiel told her. It was some kind of hospital for angels hurt in battle. It happens rarely so the building was mostly unused but stored every cure for any sickness that exists in any dimension.

The former angel was right with his prediction that the building would be empty. Chloe found the storage room in the third floor without any difficulties. For some reason there was no source of light, but the room was still bright. She found a box with empty bottles - smaller ones then the ones in the shelves. Walking down the shelves, the cure she needs for Lucifer was exactly at the place Amenadiel told her. She opens it and fills up the smaller bottle. The cure was a black liquid, same color as the devil´s wings. Carefully, she closes the bottle again and puts it back on its place on the shelf. The bottle was refilled the second Chloe had let go of it. With the cure protectively in both hands together with Lucifer´s feather, she turns around to return to her partner, and froze.

A man stands at the door, not a man… an angel with a robe and Lucifer´s face.


	8. The same eyes

"Human, how did you get here?" This wasn’t Lucifer, but he could have mentioned he has a twin brother. Searching in her mind for lost biblical knowledge, she found nothing that would help her get his name. The bottle with the cure disappears into her coat pocket as she let her hands fall, only holding on to the feather that will lead her back to her partner.

Sensing that the angel was waiting for an answer, she had only one option - bluffing but staying as close as possible to the truth. Maybe he can sense lies. "I’m on a mission to save an angel, are you my test?" Best thing she could do was to confuse the angel and lead him away from the point that she is a human or that she was stealing in heaven to help the devil. Something told her he isn’t the most popular angel right now, or ever.

"A mission, right, and who told you to come to this place?" The angel comes closer, he has the same eyes as Lucifer.

"Another angel told me where to go. I’m not exactly sure how I landed in the city, but he brought me inside." She had learned that only angels can enter the Silver City without help, so this was making it clear that she really had angelic help. "What’s your name, angel?"

"Michael, sword of God and who are you?" He, Michael ... Archangel Michael, holy shit, had stopped right in front of her. Personal space was not really his thing, apparently.

"Chloe, Chloe Decker. I would like to leave now. I’m on a mission and you won't stop me." With much more confidence then she was feeling, Chloe walked past Michael and his wings to the door. As she was nearly at the door, a hand around her wrist stops her and holds up the hand with the feather. Michael was looking at the feather intensely before eyeing Chloe again.

"You are the little human my brother loves and he is dying." The first part of this comment let Chloe nearly choke and the second was meet with a sadden sad look in the eyes of the archangel.

"Will you let me go? I have to help him." Trying not to sound too desperate.

"Do you love my brother?" Was he serious, did he really have to ask that right now?

"Don't know yet ... It’s complicated. How about we discussed that on the way." Her head nods to the door. And somehow the angel was agreeing to her. He let her go and they walk together. Outside the building, Chloe was a bit confused. it looks all different, but the feather in her hand moved lightly and shows her the way.

Chloe wasn’t happy with Michael following her but at least she can bring the cure back to Lucifer.   
  
"Human?"

"My name is Chloe and I would prefer it when you would call me that." The angel doesn’t look too put off by her curt voice and continues, "Do you know how to use the cure you have stolen?" She stops and Michael nearly walks into her.

"I thought I only have to give it to him, so he would drink it." Suddenly Chloe feels unsure of her mission. Does she need something else or is she risking her partner’s life?

Michael lifts an eyebrow, "Not really, but you have everything you need to cure him." Chloe was still suspicious but she had no time for this and they continue the way. The black feather in her hands shows her the way. It looked all different and she wasn’t sure she would have found the right exit without it.

They arrive at the gate and Chloe hurries though it. "Lucifer I found it." But her euphoric voice wasn’t answered. Lucifer was in the same position she had let him behind. The only change was that there were more feathers around him and he looked paler then before. His wings were also gone. "Lucifer?" She puts two of her finger at his neck to feel his pulse, a slow and weak beating told Chloe that her partner was still alive, barley but alive.


	9. Brothers

"Human you should hurry up." Chloe turns to Michael who was watching his brother, and for a second, she could read the same anger she had seen in Amenadiel´s eyes when she came back to the penthouse. The anger against the human race that had hurt an angel.

"Tell me what to do." She had no choice but to trust him.

"Get the bottle out, put the feather you are holding inside. Then take one of mine and shake the bottle. It should change color and look like Samael’s original wing color." Chloe ignores the strange name and does what he told her. The color changed and the only description that came to her mind was light. It looks like liquid light. "What now?"

“Try to give it to him." Chloe pulls Lucifer into her arms and lets his head sink back into her arm. He hadn't moved even a small amount and the reflex of swallowing doesn’t activate as she holds the bottle against his lips, a few drops of the cure fall down unused.

This wasn’t the time to hesitate; she takes a sip of the cure and presses her lips to Lucifer’s. The liquid floats into his mouth and Chloe pushes it down. She continues to do this until the bottle was empty.

* * *

Michael had watched the whole think without a comment.  His brother, his twin, was right in front of him and he could reach out and hold his hand. He had forgotten how much he missed him until the moment he saw him.

He should walk away, Samael won't be happy to see him. He was always the resentful one. Michael also understands that he had hurt his brother by following their father’s orders, but what happened can’t be changed.

The human woman became more and more desperate, for her she could see nothing had changed. But Michael could see the dark forces leave his brother and his breathing becomes easier with every second.

"Human stop shaking him like that. It’s working but takes a bit of time, patience is asked of you." She nods and set Lucifer back down, his head resting on her lap. It would hopefully lead to a comment from him that Chloe had known she would miss otherwise.

"Thank you for your help. I know Lucifer isn’t the most popular angel up here so thank you." She gifts him with one of her brilliant smiles before she continues to stoke over the devils curly hair.

"You're welcome human, but I did it for him. I owed him a life." Slowly the archangel reached out and held Lucifer’s hand. Chloe notice that Michael wears the same ring as Lucifer only with a white stone.

Lucifer stirs and slowly wakes from his coma like sleep. When he opens his eyes, he tries to get what is happening around him. There was Chloe letting him sleep in her lap while stroking through his hair and then there was Michael, his twin who he had last seen as he had thrown Lucifer out of heaven. "I did miss something, didn't I?" He questions and was answered with a bone breaking hug from Chloe and a smile from Michael.

"Welcome back Samael, I hope something like this won't happen again. Nearly dying doesn’t suit you." Waiting for his brother´s reaction, hoping for the best but fearing the worst, Michael keeps on holding his hand. He had missed this, his hand was so much like his own but still different, never the less familiar.

"You are right, and it makes a bloody mess in the penthouse. Lots of feathers to pick up." Finally, Lucifer sits up. Chloe supports him from behind.

"I will help you with that." Chloe laughs, relieved that there was no fight and that Lucifer is feeling better. A bit of his color came back, and his eyes had lost their fever look.

"Brother you should leave, I’m not sure all of our siblings will welcome you up here." Michael says and turns to Chloe. "Keep him safe human with the name Chloe Decker." Michael presses his brother’s hand one last time before he leaves them alone at the gate. He makes sure the gate is closed.

* * *

"You have a nice brother." Chloe comments.

"Yes, he can be nice, doesn’t mean I have forgiven him for throwing me into hell. Detective we should leave, he is right, not everyone would react like him seeing the devil and a human at the gates to heaven.”

"Are your wings alright? They didn't look like they would carry us the last time I saw them." Lucifer smiled at her, "Trust me darling, everything is working perfectly." He lifts Chloe up in his arms and jumps into the clouds. A surprised scream escaped her and Lucifer opens his wings. They had the color of white light, beautiful like the stars.

The way home was longer then up, Lucifer uses the time to fly over Los Angeles and let Chloe enjoy the view. He had noticed her fascinated look as they had flown upstairs, but back then he had no time or strength left to show her the beauty of her home from the sky.

They landed on the balcony of the penthouse. The door was still open and a tired looking Amenadiel welcomes them. Linda had fallen asleep on the sofa, Maze was with her. She must have notice his absence and raced over.

“You two are back.” Amenadiel steps forward as if he wants to hug Lucifer who steps back.

“No hugging today, brother. Everything worked out and the detective here brought our dear brother Michael to help her.” The former angel looked at Chloe with huge eyes.

“You met Michael and he helped you?” Chloe nods.

“I need a drink, nearly dying makes thirsty.” Lucifer walks over to the bar, gets a glass of whiskey for everyone in the room. Linda woke while he worked on the drinks.

“To Chloe, my personal miracle; and to skipping death because living is far more interesting.” Lucifer toasts. The glasses were clinked together and the ‘not so normal life’ of Chloe Decker continues with her partner, the real devil (not an insane person with delusions) and her more or less divine friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta for reading through all my mistakes. ^^  
> The next Lucifer story is on my table.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I´m going with it but I hope the voice of inspiration will speak to me. ^^


End file.
